Unexpected Affection
by Helena Heartbeat
Summary: [RedRaeBB] Red X is more upfront about his affection, but BB isn't going to let him take Raven for his own. Will this play out nicely or will Raven have to remind them that she's not just some prize? R&R! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to MidnightPhoenix320's fifth Teen Titans fic! This pairing is RedRaeBB, and anything goes!

Summary: Two men are interested in the goth girl we all know and love, Raven. Which men are they? BB, of course, and none other than the notorious Red X. While Red X is a little more upfront about his affection, Beast Boy will not give up, either. Which one will she choose? Five reviews will result in a continuance!

Enjoy.

……………

It was storming in Jump City. Rain, sleet, hail, freezing temperatures, you name it; all came and went. Raven didn't mind—in fact, she loved it.

The rain made the world take a break from life. It slowed things down and let people take the time to reflect upon their lives and where they were going. And it helped Raven meditate.

The rain was a blessing to her. Although she needed the sun just as much as any Earthling, it didn't mean she had to like it.

She was on the roof, breathing in the smell or rain hitting the pavement. She watched at the bay's surface was spotted with tiny droplets, making it seem retro, in a way.

Her eyes were closed, and her hood up. She breathed in and out, meditating. Then she heard the silent landing of a newcomer.

She didn't bother opening her physical eyes, she could see perfectly fine with her Mind's Eye. And she spotted glowing red eyes in the grayness, illuminating the skull-shaped mask around it.

"Red X, might I ask what you're doing here?" she asked. She was in no mood to fight, not when the rain was falling so nicely.

"I came to see the city from a Titan's point of view. You want me to leave?" he said simply. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't care if you leave or stay; just be quiet don't steal anything," she said and closed her Mind's Eye.

If she hadn't seen him, she wouldn't have known anyone was there in the first place. But now that she did know, it made the rain and grayness less special.

"Okay, what do you want?" She turned and faced him, putting her hands on her hips.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I just came to see the rain from a Titan's point of view."

She narrowed her eyes and pressed, "It has to be more than that, like a gem or a supply of Xinotheum. Tell me, or I'll call Robin."

He laughed. "Right, as if Chuckles can do anything to me." He paused. "Maybe that redhead hottie will be nice enough to go someplace with me…" he trailed off.

Raven felt a flare of anger. "You're trying to tell me," she said calmly, "that you came here to go out with Starfire?"

Red X pondered the thought, then said, "Nah."

She scowled. "Then what do you want?"

He was quiet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you and gave you a million bucks."

She snorted. "Try me."

He faced her. He stood up and let his cape catch some wind before he said, "Actually, would you be interested in going out with me?"

Raven was speechless. Then she gave him a weird look.

"What?" he said cautiously.

"You," she pointed to him, "want to go out with me?" she pointed to herself.

He shrugged. "I dunno. That's what I'm asking you."

She smirked and chuckled. "I don't like boys, especially the evil ones," she said and turned back to the bay.

He pouted, hurt, before retorting, "First off, I'm not evil, and second, tell me that again when Boogers asks you out and you say _yes_."

Raven frowned. "Boogers?" she repeated.

"Yes, Boogers. Boogers are most often green, just like the Grass Stain, BB, Beast Boy, whatever." He waved his hand impatiently.

Raven snorted. "He doesn't like me. He likes Terra."

Red X nodded and said all-knowingly, "Ah yes, the blond, blue-eyed, rock-shuttling biznatch. I know of whom you speak."

Raven almost laughed out loud. "Who says biznatch nowadays?" she asked.

Red X cocked his head. "Me, apparently."

She scoffed and he put a hand on his chest, mocking offence. "You don't like my word usage?"

She shook her head pessimistically and he said, "Well, isn't this cute. We're already flirting!"

Raven whipped around, angry. "I do not flirt," she snarled.

Red X shrugged again. "Looks that way to me, Princess."

She growled and turned back once again. He was quiet, for the time being.

Raven waited for him to say something, but he didn't. For the first time, she was uncomfortable in silence.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she mumbled.

Red X said nothing, only shook his head.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the tower. She folded her arms and shivered.

In the quickest of movements, Red X was there too, dangling his legs off the side. "You know, Raven, despite what you think, you're a great girl," he said quietly.

Raven smirked and shook her head. He was nice now? Since when?

"No, I mean it. Starfire might be pretty, but she doesn't have a lot between the ears. And who doesn't love a smart chick that wears blue?" he purred. (A/N below)

Raven scowled. "Never call me that again," she said, grumpily.

He chuckled, his voice in her ear. "I gave you a compliment. Learn to like it."

She leaned away and scowled. She didn't want to think about that meant.

He sighed and drew back as well. "Starfire is pretty, yes, and strong. But she's not smart. She may be clever at times, and has a hell of a bod. But," he said softly, "she is nothing compared to you."

Blushing scarlet, Raven put up her hood. Watching her do so, Red X laughed. "She blushes. My work is done." He dusted off his hands playfully.

Raven growled. He was infuriating. No amount of rain was going to change that.

She got up, wringing out her cloak and walking briskly. "Where're you going?" he called.

Raven ignored him. She yanked the door open and stomped inside.

……………

Two hours later, Raven was reading. The book wasn't as good as others, and she kept getting distracted. She kept replaying his words; their conversation.

It peeved her to think that he was just being playful. It also peeved her to think that he actually meant what he said. But part of it was heartwarming too.

It was nice to know that someone cared, even if it was the local thief. It wasn't as if he was undesirable, but he didn't strike her as the image of fidelity.

She shut the book and laid her head on her pillow. Sighing, she shut her eyes.

Images of the skull mask and red eyes raced across her mind, and she was forced to reopen her eyes, glaring at the ceiling instead.

All their previous encounters had been frustrating. His usual tactic was to tape her mouth shut using a red "X", so she couldn't use her spells. Or he didn't want her to outshine him in comebacks.

Either way, he was infuriating. He was cocky, selfish, solitary, and arrogant.

She was going to hate herself for saying this, but…

What was stopping her? Was it her "emotions," or was it fear? Did it matter? She needed to get used to the male gender, and this was necessarily the easiest or safest way, but it was the most enlightening.

For the time being, she was going to put aside the feelings that were beginning to crawl inside her cold heart. She was going to make it, to manipulate it, to meld this situation into a research.

Yes, that's what she'd call it. Research.

……………

(A/N) Now that I read over this, that kinda sounds like me. Not to brag or anything! I am smart, and most of my wardrobe is blue. But like I said before—NOT BRAGGING.

Alrighty! I finished this part, but I'll only add another if I get a healthy five (5) reviews.

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	2. Chapter 2

I thank the reviewers and the readers, and the people who added my story to their favorites and alert lists. Thanks again!

**_Blueyedgirl_** – Nice to hear from you again! I hope you like this one as much as the others. Please keep reviewing!

**_Dairokkan_** – Yes he would! And it serves him right; he created X! Not that I'm complaining, but make him SUFFAH!

**_Gothic Raven_** – Thanks!

**_26WhiteRaven_** – Thanks, and I'll hold it to you:D

**_sailormarsfire93_** – (laughs)

**_Anon_**. – I really hope so—I didn't think I could do RedRae, but I like how it's turning out!

……………

Since last chapter was RedRae centric, be prepared for some BBRae action!

Here goes nothing…

……………

Raven was still worrying about her encounter with Red X three days later. He hadn't shown up since, so she was close to assuming that he was just cruelly joking when he implied he was interested.

So she shrugged it off, and continued with her life. To the naked eye, it appeared she was normal Raven in her normal routine; wake up early, make tea, go back to room, read until alarm sounded, kick enemies butt, save the world, eat dinner, go back to bed. But to the trained eye of Beast Boy, something was clearly throwing her off.

Yes, Raven did all these things, but she did them with an edge. When someone interrupted her routine, she was normally steely and cold. But now she was alert and tense and was a little more stressed than ever.

So, being the gentleman that Garfield Logan was, her decided to throw a wrench in her routine and take her to a little café nestled in Jump City's nicest district.

She floated through the door, her eyes closed and clutching a book. Beast Boy crouched behind the table, waiting until she came into sight. Bingo—target has entered visual.

He leapt up and cried, "GOOD MORNING!" Raven jumped a mile into the air and whipped around, throwing three dark bolts of her energy right into Beast Boy's face.

He shrieked and fell over, limbs flailing. Raven stood coldly over him, glaring down upon him with hatred in her eyes. He grinned meekly up, and said bashfully, "I'm guessing you don't like surprises…?"

Raven sneered, "You guessed correct." She turned and opened the cupboard and began to prepare her herbal tea.

"Wait! Before you do that, will you at least hear me out?" Beast Boy pleaded.

She barely turned her head and snapped, "No."

Beast Boy groaned and continued on anyways. "I want to take you out!"

She turned and glared at him. "You want to take me out?" she repeated.

He nodded.

She snorted. "I'll blow off your head before you even try to fight me."

He was confused. "Wait, what?"

She was confused too. "Didn't you mean a fist fight?" she asked.

He belly laughed. "No! I mean out on a date, sort of," he said, wringing his hands nervously.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "No. I'm off-limits."

Beast Boy groaned again. "Come on, Rae… you gotta stop using that as an excuse. Besides, I just want you to live life! Stop living life routinely and have a goddamn change!" He seemed angry.

Raven stopped cold. She pondered his words. Maybe I should, she thought fleetingly. Wait, what am I doing? I'm Raven, half-demon daughter of the incarnation of evil. I shouldn't have time for boys or a life. I should just concentrate on my meditation and putting criminals where they belong.

Satisfied with her logic, Raven went on in making her tea. She ignored Beast Boy as he tried to get her to concede, but eventually he became too pissed off to think and went to sulk in his room.

And Raven's routine went smoothly thereafter.

…………

She went into Jump City later, to visit her favorite bookstore. She had to travel down many dark alleyways and past many slum homes, but she eventually got there without a scratch.

Raven went in, bought some books, and went back outside. She pulled on out of her bag and opened it to the first page. She began to read as she walked back.

She was so engrossed in her new book that she didn't notice a little sparrow bounding beside her. A little sparrow that was green.

……………

The sparrow was persistent—he couldn't lose visual of the target. Ever since he had started watching his science fiction show, he couldn't get the military terms out of his little peanut brain.

The sparrow hopped along silently, occasionally pausing to nibble at a pebble mistaken for a crumb, and looking back up to make sure the goth girl wasn't leaving his sight.

Raven was pretty from this angle, from a bird's point of view. Looking up at her, he could see her irises. They were only little purple slits from where he could see, but when the light hit them just right, they seemed to glow, making his little birdie heart flutter.

Yes, it was obvious that he was crushing on her. Ever since "The Malchior Incident," he was silently overprotective of Raven. In The End, his poor heart was breaking as he found out that he would probably never see her again. And it broke all over again when he found she had no idea who they were.

But she was here now, in the pale grey flesh. And he would see to it that she would never be harmed; sparrow's honor. But that wasn't much of an honor, considering his attention span in this form was one of a flea larva.

To anyone passing on the street, it would seem like a sparrow had lost its way and was following just anyone, who happened to be one of the Teen Titans. But to anyone who was a fan passing on the street, it was easy to tell that Beast Boy the famed changeling, known for his lame jokes and green skin, had a crush on Raven, the girl whose father almost destroyed the world.

……………

Okay, how's that for a chapter? I'm trying to follow a pattern here, chapter-wise; RedRae, BBRae, RedRaeBB, and repeat. So, according to my trust pattern, there will be a little RedRae action, and a little BB stumbling in upon it.

Hee.

-Midnight-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of Unexpected Affection…

This time—expect lotsa BBxRavenxRedX this time. Teehee….. (grins evilly as she plots BB's romantic demise…)

I'd put review replies, but I only got 4 reviews! Well, I did get 10 reviews, but that meant 6 for Chap. 1. Whatever. Just remember to review, please.

……………

Oh, really quickly—someone asked me if I was a girl. I don't have the speedy connection to go on and see who it was but to answer them, yes, I am a girl.

……………

Raven, thoughts entirely on her new books, was skimming over the water, her body parallel to the water. Occasionally, she ran her hands over the water, but always shaking her hands afterward. Whilst she enjoyed the ocean water, she didn't entirely enjoy the low tide smell it brought with it.

She kept thinking on about her books until the flash of neon red signs brought another thought to her mind: Red X. She didn't want to provoke a visit from him, but right now the roof was probably the safest place to read.

Robin was probably brooding over Slade or some other master evader, taking up his room and the living room to scan the city for hits. Starfire was most likely lonely, and searching for a companion to scrounge at the mall or paint toenails. Cyborg was the safest, probably working on his car or playing video games, immersed in his own world. But Beast Boy was scaring her.

The little green guy was in the back of her mind. The mention of the color green made her think of him—unwillingly, of course—and she didn't like it one bit.

Ever since she noticed the little green sparrow bounding beside her twenty minutes ago—Beast Boy, who else?—she picked up uncomfortable thoughts from it. She could feel the admiration radiating off the ball of feathers, and the thoughts of "I like her" and "Face it, Garfy" made her cringe with a little more than overexposure to mushiness.

She landed on the Tower roof, feet first. Turning back to face the water, she set her books down, pulled out the one she was reading, and began to read.

After ten minutes of scanning the words without following them, Raven shut her book. Frustrated, she rubbed her temples, hoping to put some sense into her thoughts.

She tried to sort out her feelings, deciding who she liked more: Beast Boy or Red X. But then a thought entered her mind.

Why now, all of a sudden? What, to them, made her seem like a girlfriend figure? Of course, neither of them flat-out said they wanted her to be their girlfriend, but it went without saying. Still, _why now?_

Raven decided she was only making herself more stressed by thinking about it. But what could she do to not think about them, especially since she had to fight one sooner or later and since she _lived_ with one?

"Hey Raven?" Logic queried.

"What?" Raven snapped.

Logic flinched, but said, "Why don't you just try and sleep on it?"

Raven closed her eyes and met with Logic inside herself. "If I did, they'll find a way to weasel their way into my dreams."

Logic pondered her words. "You make it sound as if they're working together…almost."

Raven shrugged. "They might be, but who knows, who cares? Either way, they'll be in my mind."

Lust interrupted, "Your mind or your heart?"

Raven glared at her. "I don't want them in either. That just means I'm getting attached to them, and I don't want that."

"Maybe you should kill 'em! That would work!" Bloodthirsty crowed, but Brave pushed her into the back of Raven's mind.

Logic reasoned, "Well, you've still got other options. One, you could just leave them to just deal with it themselves. Two, you could figure it out. Or three, you could make a choice and just live with the consequences." Bloodthirsty howled from the back, and Logic added with a scowl, "Or you could kill them and also deal with the consequences."

Raven snorted. "I think I'll just read for now," she said and left.

Opening her eyes, she saw the same red eyes peering out from the shadows. "Welcome back to the real world, Princess."

Raven scowled. "Back again?"

The eyes danced, as if their owner was shifting position. "What, you didn't miss me?"

Raven snorted. "Hardly. Now what do you want this time?"

The eyes drew closer, and Red X's head came into the faltering sunlight. "Well, its sunset, you're a pretty woman, I'm a handsome guy; put it together."

Raven almost laughed. "So this is a Hallmark card shooting that I didn't know about?"

Red X chuckled. "Sarcasm still intact, I see. And yes, this might as well be. Superheroes and their houses are the new 'in' now."

Raven paused. The new "in?" She frowned. "So I'm a fad now?" she asked lowly.

Red X laughed out loud. "Sunshine, you're too wonderful to be a fad. No woman could live up to you."

She blushed, her face laced with red, and pulled her hood up. "You should write a book on compliments. You seem to be full of them."

Red X nodded, as if agreeing with her. "I'd be a millionaire. 'Red X's How to—Making a Woman Swoon'."

Raven smiled, then sobered. Thank Azar her hood was up. If he saw that, she'd never hear the end of it.

He jiggled his foot. "Can I show you something?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Sorry. It's against the rules to go places with criminals. Robin might blood a capillary in a vital part of his brain."

Red X smirked. "Who made that one a rule? Chuckles himself?"

Raven shook her head. "Nope. We made that one on our own. We fear for his safety."

He looked at her. "Sarcasm is incredibly sexy. Don't let anyone tell you different."

She looked away, feeling her face burn. If he kept saying stuff like that, her face was in danger of exploding.

He seemed to pick up the hint, because he went straight in for the kill. Appearing at her side, her cupped her face with his hands and turned her face towards his. Her face flamed up again when she saw how close he was.

He said huskily, "You know, little birdie, I'd kiss you if it weren't for this damned mask. You know; hidden identity and all."

Her face fell, and she whispered, "You don't trust me."

He wagged a finger at her. "I don't trust anyone, but you're the closest in years."

He just held her like so, staring into her violet eyes for a few seconds. When she became embarrassed and looked away, he pulled her close into a hug. And against her better judgment, she hugged him back.

"Hey Raven, Cy wants to know…" Beast Boy stood at the doorway, his mouth agape. His emerald eyes grew to the size of plates as he watched Raven, his Raven, embrace their most well-known ambitious criminal, Red X.

And he watched as she pulled away, and as he disappeared. He watched as she let him go with _that_ look in her eyes.

And Beast Boy's heart was crushed.

……………

Yay! Chapter Three is finished! I will reply to reviews next time, but only if I get five reviews again!

F.I.V.E. (5)

Remember to Review! (FIVE!)

-:Midnight:-


	4. Chapter 4

Aw, you guys are too nice. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews—who doesn't like getting reviews! Anyways, I going to disrupt my so-called pattern—this is BB's chapter, all to himself.

Or should I say Boogers' chapter?

Review replies…

**_Thunder-Rose1_** – Thanks, and thanks again for reviewing! 

**_Dark ki _**– Yes, poor Boogers! Yes, love is a weapon…and yes, a dangerous one.

**_dark-raven343gs_** – Updated:D Enjoy.

**_Fatcat11388_** – I used to think it was nemisi, but its nemeses. How lame is that! It looks like NEH-MEE-SEEZ. Heh, sorry. Had to get it out… and I'm glad I did their conversations okay! I was kinda nervous at first, to tell the truth.

**_beautifulpurpleflame_** – I can't tell you that! I wouldn't get any more reviews… Teehee… I love reviews. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Natsuhiboshi _**- So you like it?

**_Kie_** - Me too. I'm **always** yawning.

**_sailormarsfire93 _**- (laugh) Poor BB! He's the bad guy in this story--BBRae is getting a little old (NO FLAMES!)--RedRaven forever!

...………… 

After Red X had left, Raven phased through the floor and, he assumed, went to her room. But Beast Boy couldn't take in what he had just seen.

Screw that "You betrayed me Raven" crap she would probably get from Robin later; Beast Boy's heart was clenching in shock. How could she fraternize with the enemy so blindly? Didn't she see that Red X was a master manipulator?

Best Boy sank to the ground, his back against the door to the inner tower. He cradled his head in his gloved hands and thought endlessly, "She wouldn't do it, Raven's smarter than that."

But apparently, Raven was not smarter than that. She was, obviously enough, _stupid_ to believe that Red X's intentions were good or even truthful.

A surge of anger motivated Beast Boy—he got up and squared his shoulders. He was going to protect Raven, no matter what. Whether he died or his dignity was broken, it didn't matter anymore. This was a match between him and Red X, and Red X only. If he so much as set foot or finger or other appendage on this Tower, he would pay.

Beast Boy grinned wolfishly. Yes, this would be wonderful indeed. With Raven, his Raven, as a prize, who needed anything else? With her, he could leave Jump City and go someplace else to start a family or become a real person, not the green teen, the furry fighting machine.

……………

Robin entered the living room, whistling. Crime was low, his spirits were high; why shouldn't he be whistling? After darting a glance to the giant screen and watching his Gotham baseball team kick San Francisco's asses, his whistling raised a few pitches.

He ambled over to the kitchen part of the room and made a cup of coffee. After spending yet another all-nighter looking for Slade evidence, he needed the fuel.

Waiting, he continued to whistle, switching from the Mission: Impossible theme to James Bond. He loved spy movies—there was so much to relate to.

Finally, his coffee announced itself with a ding. Turning around to put it into a cup, Robin turned his back to the rest of the room, letting Beast boy come in unnoticed.

Beast Boy had a grin to match Robin's whistling, a grin that was almost evil. When Robin turned back, he looked at Beast Boy quizzically before saying, "What're you so happy about? Get a girlfriend or something?" He chuckled at his own joke. Damn, he was on a roll.

Beast Boy shook his head, still grinning. "Nope, even better."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "So, fill me in. What'd you get?"

Beast Boy's grin widened. "Competition."

……………

Raven couldn't read. Yes, the book was enticing, and yes, it was very well-written, but she couldn't leave her conversation with Red X well enough alone.

"You know, little birdie, I'd kiss you if it weren't for this damned mask."

"Sarcasm is incredibly sexy."

"Sunshine, you're too wonderful to be a fad. No woman could live up to you."

All these things could make any girl's heart flutter, but that shouldn't include Raven. How come Beast Boy sugar-coated her with flattery, but she considered him nothing more than a nuisance with an uncanny resemblance to a booger?

What was it about Red-X that made Raven's stomach dance with butterflies? She didn't want to think about the "L" word, or even the lesser version. It had to be some interfering chemical or maybe the gases in the air were getting to her brain?

Aggravated, she slammed her head backwards onto her bed, trying to knock some sense into it. But all she got was a little throbbing, and a worse mood.

A knock came from her door and she jumped to conclusions. Was it Booger—um, Beast Boy? Robin, to ask where she was? Cyborg, to tell her he had seen everything? Stafire, to ask her to go to the mall? The mailman, who had mistaken the Tower for some poor dude's house? OR was it just her imagination?

She growled and said as pleasantly (or as Raven-like) as possible, "Yes?"

The door slid open, and the Tameranean stood in the doorway, smiling widely. She floated in and asked, "Please, Raven, do you not wish to go to the mall?"

Raven shuddered. "No, Starfire, not today."

Starfire pouted. "That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that."

Raven sighed, "Starfire, maybe I just don't _enjoy_ going to the mall."

Starfire looked up, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Raven sat up. "I don't like large, open buildings. I don't like the fluorescent lights. I don't like the hordes of teenagers and whiny kids and happy people. I'd rather spend my time in a dark small room by myself where no one will bother me."

Starfire cocked her head quizzically. "Raven, forgive me…but what has pushed you to be so upfront with me?"

Raven nearly laughed out loud. "That's the only way to be with you."

Starfire nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that is merely because I do not understand most Earth customs. But, please, tell me."

She sat at the end of Raven's bed, folding her legs under her. Raven sighed again. Was this really necessary? She was just going to have to explain everything over again.

"Star, I don't expect you to understand this, but—"

"Is it a boy?"

Raven blinked. "How'd you—nevermind. Well, kinda…"

"Who is it?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "It's…unimportant."

Starfire nodded. Raven said, "How'd you know so quickly?"

Starfire shrugged. "Boys are not so difficult—we, as females, are the ones that make them more complicated than they need to be. We put value on them, when they have little at all. In truth, we only need them to ensure the continuance of our race: humans, Azarathians, and Tamaraneans alike."

Raven nodded. "So…basically…boys are stressing?"

Starfire nodded wisely. "Ever since the vacation in Tokyo, I have been like this as well. Robin is not a smart boy when it comes to girls—he's actually quite stupid. But he is sweet, and he loves me for who I am, and in the end, that's all that matters."

Raven thought of Red-X. Yes, he did come to visit her, and yes, he did compliment her. His affection was unexpected, but not necessarily unwanted. But there was something more, as if they _clicked_, somehow. It was as if they were puzzle pieces that fit together.

Then she thought of Beast Boy. Again, they were puzzle pieces: but it was as if a little toddle tried to cram Beast Boy's piece into Raven's to make them fit. For a while, it looked as if they did, but they eventually fell apart. It was as good as any metaphor.

Starfire studied Raven. At first, her face was thoughtful, but then a shadow fell over it. She couldn't fit the pieces together yet, but they were starting to formulate in her red-haired head.

Starfire left after another ten minutes of Raven apologizing for her words. After, Raven settled down to her book. And to her surprise, she could read the words and dove into the story. Maybe Starfire wasn't such a ditz after all…

……………

I tried to make Starfire be a little ditzy and also a little wise, but something was messed up. I don't think I did so great with her.

Did anyone see the pilot of Ugly Betty? The show has so much potential! I love it already!

Remember to Review! (Five doesn't matter so much anymore—I'm aiming for 100 plus hits now!)

-Midnight-


	5. Chapter 5

Okey-dokey, Chapter Five is from Red-X's point of view/POV. I'll try to keep him in character, since I didn't do Starfire so well. Bear with me!

Review Replies!

super-cool-pirate-chick - Write on! Clever!

Reaper-Will-Kill-Your-Idols - Red-X is AWESOME! I agree!

Conquistador Imp - Booger.

Kie - Yes, I ususally reply to reviews. I love getting them, and I also love replying to them. Glad you like it! And I think the scales are tipping in Red-X's favor--BB is getting on my nerves right now.

Blueyedgirl - :) Glad you like it! (:

……………

Red-X crouched on the top of Titans' Tower. Just as the image of his little Princess popped into his mind, gray clouds gathered overhead and it began to drizzle.

Red-X raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

He was about to press his belt button to teleport away when the door slammed open. He fell to the ground silently, and watched as Raven stomped out.

She was apparently mumbling to herself. Red-X watched, amused. She definitely had her ghosts, and she kept them close.

She sat at the edge of the roof and sighed. She crossed her arms in front of her a shivered. Red-X fought the urge to go over and hug her, but instead watched as she pulled her cloak around her. Then, she began to speak out loud.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself grumpily. "It's not like he's going to magically show up. I'm beginning to depend on his visits," she sneered, "and that's bad. I can't do that. It'll not only endanger me, but all the Titans and Red-X. Azar knows I don't want him, let alone anyone else, to get hurt." She shuddered.

Red-X felt a wave of compassion. So Raven was not as stone-cold as she appeared. He smiled. She was getting better and more appealing every time he turned around.

Raven shook her head, mumbling, "No, no, no, Logic. I can't do that."

Red-X was bemused. Logic? Was it her muse or something?

He settled down lower and propped himself on his elbows. This was almost like a soap opera.

Raven sniffled. Red-X perked his head up. Was she…_crying_?

Raven rubbed her eyes. Then she wiped her nose on her cloak and took it off her shoulders, her only protection from the increasing rain her leotard. Red-X got up—this was him time.

He jumped off his ledge and walked over to her. She looked up and blinked. "It's about time. I was wondering when you'd decide to drop by."

He shrugged and sat down next to her. Saying nothing, he draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

He put his chin on her head and felt her body shake as she cried. He tried to soother her, but she only cried harder.

"I'm not supposed to like you this much," she said, hiccupping. Red-X smiled. She was sweet too—this was too good to be true.

Red-X took his cape off and draped it around her shoulders, and hugged her again. She looked at him and blinked gratefully. He would've smiled, but she wouldn't see it. Speaking of…

"Hey Raven?" he asked. She kept her gaze on him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Can I show you something?"

She sighed. "I told you, I can't go anywhere, Robin said—"

He cut her off. "I'm not taking you anywhere."

Then he lifted up his mask.

……………

HA! THAT WAS SO SHORT! BUT IT LEFT A CLIFFIE, AND EVERYONE KNOWS I ADORE THOSE! EEEE! If I get 5 (five!) nice reviews, I'll put up a new chap ASAP!

Wasn't this fluffy? I love it!

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	6. Chapter 6

I have to say I'm sorry times seven thousand. I couldn't update for over a week because of some stupid emotional roller coaster, and I just couldn't get off it. No, not PMS—something much worse. Ever had one of those days where you hated everyone and everything, and nothing was spared? I had several of those.

In a review, one of you loyal reviewers asked me if Red X could be handsome and blonde. I laughed out loud when I read that, and I have no idea why. I'm not mocking anyone, but it was just too funny! Thanks for brightening up my mood.

In truth, I have no idea what Red X will look like. In fact, I'm so clueless that I'll save it for later. (evil laughter)

Okey-dokey, Chapter Six.

……………

Robin choked on his coffee, spilling it down his front. Cursing inwardly, he tried to wipe some of it off while interrogating Beast Boy.

"What do you mean, 'competition'?" he snorted.

Beast Boy busily made himself a cup of tea. Watching him bustle about, Robin began to absorb in what he was seeing. Beast Boy was making tea, just as Raven did. He mimicked her movements perfectly, even humming a little just as she did—when no one was around, of course.

Robin's masked eyes widened and he gasped, "You're competing with Raven?"

Beast Boy gave his leader a skeptical look. "Not 'with' her. I'm competing _for_ her."

The mug in Robin's hand fell to the table with a clunk. "I thought you didn't like Raven!"

He shrugged. "You and me both, then." He walked over to the table and took a swig of tea, his face scrunching up.

"Beast Boy, _why_? You two are so different! She likes to read, you love practical jokes. She likes quiet, and you can't stand it. She loves tea, and it's a little obvious that you don't. What made you change your mind?"

Beast Boy looked up into space and sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Robin curled his lip. "Was it because someone else wanted her?"

Beast Boy looked sharply at Robin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin had an evil grin on his face when he said, "You never were interested in her before, because no one else was. But now that, I'm assuming, someone is trying to catch her attention, you became jealous and decided you liked her too."

The green teen gulped. Then he tried to improvise. "Robin, why do you like Starfire?"

Robin snorted. "The reverse psychology isn't going to work on me, Beast Boy. I practically invented it."

Beast Boy frowned. Damn him and his stupid confidence! He tried to summon a crafty excuse, but none came to mind. He sighed. "Fine, fine. I just… never realized how much I liked her until _he_ decided to like her too."

Robin sat down across from him. He folded his arms across his chest and said, "Who is he?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and downed his tea, his face scrunching again. "Red X."

Robin's eyes widened and he slumped in his seat. "Just…wonderful," he muttered.

Beast Boy was bemused. "What do you mean?"

Robin covered his eyes with his hand and said deadpan, "For all we know, the guy who stole the Red X suit could be a complete and total psychopath hell-bent on destroying the world. He could be smart, a master manipulator, strong, and resourceful. Would you want a man like that anywhere near Raven?"

Beast Boy furrowed his brow. Robin sounded like he was describing himself. He looked up, eyebrow raised. "What if you were Red X?"

Robin laughed bitterly. "I'm not interested in my best friend, Beast Boy, as probable that would be. Besides, I have Starfire. Do you have any idea what she would do to me if she found I was cheating on her?" He adopted a terrified look.

Beast Boy let out a short breath. This was making his head hurt.

Robin got up and put his cracked mug in the sink. He looked at Beast Boy, hard, and said in a final tone, "Beast Boy, if you magically like Raven just because someone else does, it's not worth it. She may not be your hopes and dreams, and who knows? She just might kill you if she found out about our conversation. You know how she is with trust. And for Red X—I really hate to say this—but he might be good for Raven. I'm going to feel the weight of the world in guilt if it ever happens, but at least she'll be happy. And with everything she's gone through, she deserves it." Then he left.

And Beast Boy was left alone with his dregs of tea.

……………

Okay, so sue me—it was pretty damn short. But I cleared up a lot, and now my favor is in RedRae. Expect Red X's face next chapter… (rubs hands together and chuckles)

-:midnight:-


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'll try to explain this as best as I can, but I don't think this'll quite go as planned. Try and bear with me please!

Review Replies!!!

**_LilLadyG_** – (soft gasp) You mean it??? I'm so happy! Thank you! (wipes tear away)

**_Kie_** – When I said I cleared things up, I meant that I cleared up BB's part of the relationship, hopefully making his motives clear or clearer. And you're right—I probably would've killed someone off, too.

**_Blueyedgirl_** – (smiles) thanks:D

**_Deathgirl997_** – glad you like it!

**_wee-me_** – Thank you! BB will get what's coming to ihm, just not yet. Keep your eyes peeled, and remember to remind me: I might forget…

**_26WhiteRaven_** – I didn't want it to come across like I was making fun of you! It was just so honest, you know? It kinda caught me off-guard… Sorry!

**_VH,KJUL_** - :( Maybe later…?

**_Inkbl0t_** – (laughs) I like to think Red X is better than BB. Glad to see you do too!

**_Mizuki Ai_** – Yes, it would, wouldn't it?...and you got it.

Thanks you, all of you!! You are THE BEST!

This chapter features Red-X's maskless face. You've been warned. It might not be what you expect…Just read it!!!

……………

Raven watched in shock as the young man before peeled off his skull mask. Deep inside her mind a new, foreign side of her awakened. Its robes were a brilliant azure blue, and its eyes were filled with…trust. Trust had been born.

Her heart pounded with anticipation, itching to see what was behind the skull mask that had haunted her previous dreams. Raven felt Trust swell happily within her mind, and heard its soft sigh. Trust had been waiting for this moment, this particular moment—for a certain male to open himself up to Raven. And in doing so, she opened up herself.

Red-X placed the mask in her lap, closing the grey hands over it. "Yours to keep," he said huskily, his green-gray eyes shining with…something.

Red-X sat next to Raven and stretched his cramped legs; Raven watching as he did so. He sighed and propped himself up with his elbows and jangled his leg as Raven stared.

He was too damn perfect.

His eyes were an ethereal grey-green, his hair a dark blonde, lingering between brown and yellow. He looked like one of Starfire's boy idols…who was it?...Oh, yes. Raven recalled a boy named Daniel Radcliffe, the one so many Earth girls had a so-called "crush" on.

It was uncanny how much Red-X looked like that boy. He was probably the same age, perhaps older, but it didn't matter. Raven still couldn't get over the fact that _he trusted her. _As Raven replayed those words in her mind, Trust became more and more powerful; even more so than Logic or Pissed Off.

Red-X looked at raven and cautiously smiled. "Well?" he asked, and winced a little, as if afraid of her reaction.

Raven was speechless still. Then, by some miracle, her mouth found the will to say, "You're beautiful."

Red-X blinked, then chuckled. He looked away into the imposing sunset and said, "That's not what some people told me." As he spoke, he became steely and his lips were a straight, grim line.

Raven frowned. "What…what do you mean?"

Red-X sighed softly. "When I was little, I was the ugly kid in school. You know: braces, really big glasses, even a few zits and the occasional rash." He shuddered. "So it's kind of branded me, in a way. I've become insecure, especially around the girls. But…I feel safe behind the mask." He looked at it in Raven's lap.

Wordlessly, she shoved it over to him. He smiled and pushed it back. Those braces did him justice, Raven thought. "No, you keep it. I'll let you," he said playfully.

Raven gave him a small smile, and they were both quiet. Then she said, "I don't understand how you were 'ugly', and then you became…" she trailed off.

Red-X laughed out loud. "How I became, and I quote, 'beautiful'?" She nodded. He looked her straight in the eye and said firmly, "With a lot of hope and little love, you can do anything."

Raven's heart skipped a beat, then settled down. He could easily mean a family member or _significant other, _but why did he looked at her when he said it? She hadn't even known him that long…

Red-X sat up and pulled her close, into an awkward sideways hug thing. He whispered into her purple hair, "Raven, you helped me through a lot. I have to thank you somehow."

Raven shut her eyes, trying to will away the forthcoming tears. This was somehow, horrifyingly, _nice_. Maybe mushiness was overrated.

Red-X pulled away and looked into her eyes. Raven's heartbeat sped up erratically; she knew what was going to happen. Red-X leaned in, and…

"Hey, Raven, could you come in here for a second?" Beast Boy asked, slamming the door open and yelling.

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he saw the almost-kiss before him.

Then his pupils shrank to dangerous slits and he tried to think of the most painful animal he had in his arsenal.

He couldn't decide—rage and jealousy took over his mind, his instincts, and he charged.

……………

Red-X heard the footsteps, short, forceful, and close together—someone was sprinting. When he looked over, all he saw was a streak of green. Then, nothing.

……………

Raven cracked her eye open. No Red-X. Disappointed and her ego bruised, she opened her eyes. Then she saw the panting, furious Beast Boy and the lack of Red-X. She put two and two together.

She sprang up and chopped Beast Boy on the side of his neck and let him crumple to the floor. Then, she looked over the edge.

There were only ripples.

Terror seizing her mind, she jumped over the edge, letting herself plummet to the water below. With a painful smack, she was underneath the surface.

She tried to look for Red-X, but only saw bubbles everywhere. Any one of them could be his breathing. Desperate and scared, she swam up to the surface.

Summoning her power, she reached inside her mind. With a back hand, she pulled out the different sides of her. Logic, Brave, Pissed Off, Tired, Bored, and Timid were all sent to look for the thief. Then, Raven remembered one last one. (No, not Bloodthirsty)

She went back inside her mind, and she quickly withdrew Trust. Facing her with wide eyes, Raven had to say nothing. Trust merely smiled and went under. Raven ducked her head underwater and saw Trust swimming down, and fast.

Raven swam after her, trying to not let the currents sweep her away. Trust led her to deep water, cold water, and dangerous waters. She wouldn't let Raven have oxygen, and neither would Raven herself. Red-X could be dead, but she didn't want to think of that.

Trust's azure cloak soon blended in with the waters. Raven couldn't feel the tears falling down her face, but she could feel the wave of hopelessness wash over her. Then she remembered his words.

"With a lot of hope, and a little love, you can do anything."

Raven took the needed gulp of oxygen, and dove back under.

……………

Well, how was that? Am I disappointing anyone? Please say no!!!

Remember to Review!

-midnight-


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that school and everything else has been so hectic (i.e. Thanksgiving in Anaheim, Disneyland, family, my sister's birthday… the list goes on) lately. Well, I'll try to make this chapter longer than the rest, but bear with me if it's also a little on the sappy side.

……………

Raven opened her eyes, expecting to feel the stinging saltwater and being blinded by light from the surface of the water. But instead, her eyes felt dry and parched, and when she opened her mouth to breathe a raspy noise came out.

She sat up, ignoring her protesting muscles. Starfire, floating anxiously aside her bed, gasped and flew out crying, "Friend Raven has awoken! Everyone come welcome her back from the brink of death!"

Raven coughed and reached for the glass of water next to her bed. She gulped it down, but it didn't seem to help. "All the saltwater dried you out, Raven. It'll be awhile before you feel normal again," Cyborg said from the doorway. Raven looked up and managed a small smile.

Beast Boy poked his green head in and said softly, "Hey, Cy and Star? Can we have some privacy?"

Cyborg looked at the green boy, then raised and eyebrow. Starfire, clearly bemused, looked from the green teen to the blue one. Then she left, Cyborg following after.

Raven felt her stomach do a nauseating flop. Beast Boy neared and sat on her bed. He studied her for a minute before pulling her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you, Rae." Beast Boy buried his face in her shoulder and hair and began to tremble. Muffled, he said, "Don't ever do that again, please…"

Raven sighed and coughed painfully. She pushed him away and croaked, "Beast Boy, what happened to Red X?"

Angrily, Beast Boy rose and glared at her. "He's knocked out cold; Robin's trying to get vitals and crap from him." Raven nodded and sighed, relieved.

Beast Boy was quiet. Then he said angrily, "What's going on, Raven?"

Raven looked up and snorted through her nose. "I wish there was something to tell you Beast Boy, but there's nothing. We've talked."

Beast Boy chuckled bitterly. "Does 'talking' involve nearly kissing?"

Raven turned sharply and said dangerously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Beast Boy replied, "It means that I saw you two almost making out on the roof. You think I'm stupid Raven – but I'm not. Maybe the jokes and the pranks are ways to get attention from you. Did you ever think about that?!"

Beast Boy stormed out of the room. Raven got up and with the last of her reserved power, she managed to levitate out as well.

……………

Robin rubbed his temples. This whole thing was not good.

It was somewhat obvious that Red X was visiting the Tower to see Raven. It was almost predictable.

He punched a few commands into the computer, and then went into Red X's room to hook him up to some monitors. He put wires on his temples, stuck them with tape, then went back to his computer. Just as he was about to press the INITIATE button, the door slid open and Raven staggered her way in.

He rushed over to her and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Raven looked at him venomously and snarled, "I'm not allowed to check up on a friend?"

Her sighed and helped her into Red X's room. He sat her on his bed and watched as she wrapped her hand around his.

Robin said softly, "Do you…maybe…think you can find out what happened to him? I'm sure you don't remember."

Raven nodded and put two fingers of her left hand on Red X's temple. Closing her eyes, she went into his memories.

……………

(A/N) Sorry about this – but I have to improvise. I'm going to make it short and sweet, as I'm on a time limit here. Stupid sister! 

……………

Red X struggled, but something was pulling him down. All he could see was a large green blob, but now it was shifting in and out of his vision. Red X looked to his left; there he could see an azure-cloaked Raven swimming toward him. Then he felt her lift him up and onto the small island where the Tower was. He felt more hands pulling on his shoulders; looking up, he saw Starfire and Robin hoisting him up.

Then, when he looked back to the water, she saw a purple body lying on the side of the island. He started to kick, scream, shove, push – but nothing stopped the darkness from coming anyways.

……………

Raven pulled away and felt the tears come. So he really did care after all…it wasn't just a prank or bad joke. For the first time in years, Raven felt a load lifted off her shoulders.

Robin carried a sleeping Raven back to her room. After he tucked her in, refilled her water, and shut off the lights, he looked back and smiled. She looked peaceful.

Finally.

……………

YESH! I finished!

Remember to Review!

-midnight-


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you, all of you, for waiting ever so patiently. It took me a while to come up with this chapter, seeing as some things have been turning my mind to a cabbage lately. Nyeh, it's a lot of really dumb stuff, but it still makes my head hurt.

Anyways, here's the update! Enjoy.

……………

Red X opened his eyes.

He was in some random white room, with only a bed and a beeping monitor that was measuring his slowly accelerating heartbeat (There's an oxymoron for you). There was a long mirror to the side of the bed, and he started into it as his reflection.

His hair was a sandy-blondish color, the same color from when he looked at it when he was younger. His eyes were the same grayish-greenish hue. And yet something was different.

Up until that moment, he was Red X – infamous, well-known, no strings attached, and superior. He had no need to look into his own eyes, not when he could look into the blood-red slits of his skull mask.

He trailed his bare fingers over his face, stopping and rubbing the stubble on his chin. He smiled. It was funny how guys his age – 17 – wanted the pettiest things: hot girls, cars, and facial hair.

Red X wondered what his name was. Then he wondered where Raven was.

The door slid open, causing him to jump. But instead of seeing the blue cloak he wanted so badly to see, he saw the yellow, red, and green tights walk in with the sour-faced leader himself inside them.

Robin regarded him with a grim expression on his face. He said seriously, "Do you know what you're doing here, X?"

Red X raised an eyebrow. "No. Who the hell are you?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. Red X laughed and said, "Of course, Robin. I'm not a… how do you say? Amnesiac?"

Robin sighed and shifted to the other foot. They were silent.

Then, "She's actually worried."

Red X looked up form his hands and gave Robin a puzzled look.

"Raven, I mean. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you're okay. If she were to worry any more, she could burst or something." Robin scoffed scornfully. "Pretty soon there'll be snow outside."

Red X looked out the window. "Isn't it December?"  
Robin narrowed his eyes again to little slits. "It never snow in Jump City."

Red X grinned wolfishly. "The great leader admits he's wrong. I'd better put what's left of my money on the snow."

Robin glared at him. Then he said, even more serious than before, "If you lay a hand on her with evil intentions, X, I swear to God I'll kill you."

Red X cocked his head and asked innocently, "How do you mean?"

Robin let out a frustrated sigh and said begrudgingly, "She's fragile, X. But she knows what we mortal men want, and she sure as hell knows it doesn't involve using the head on our… shoulders." He gulped.

Red X laughed out loud, and kept doing so until Robin began to laugh as well.

……………

Raven paced in her room, thinking about all the worst-case scenarios she knew.

Red X was dead.

Red X hit his head on a rock and lost his memory.

Red X only had a few hours to live – he was dying.

Red X was comatose.

Red X was… the list went on.

She sat on her bed and cradled her head in her hands. She sighed and thought, _It can't be so bad, right? Robin would be back by now if… if something happened._

Raven massaged her temples. Then she heard Trust inside.

Trust was trying her best to be optimistic. "Raven, Red X can't die. He's… he's Red X, for God's sake! He's gotten out of everything we've ever thrown at him."

Raven groaned, "Robin didn't throw him _this_. If anything, it was me."

Then, "I never should've liked him in the first place."

Trust flared up and began to yell, "Dammit, Raven! It's always about you, isn't it? Why do you think I was created? I can tell you two things – it was to listen to your whine about yourself or to blame yourself for everything. Trust Red X with this, Raven. He's not going to break your heart!"

Raven yelled back, "What if I can't trust him? What if he just someone who thinks it'd be fun to see if the untouchable alien girl is really a living, breathing creature?"

Trust retorted, "There you go again with your me's and I's. It's not just about you, Raven. Think of Red X. He needs your support, Raven. At least give him that!"

Raven sighed. Trust had a point. She got up and made for Red X's infirmary room.

……………

Red X looked out the window. Robin had long since left, and there was a stale cheeriness in the air. He and Robin had actually made small-talk. Miracles (or curses?) really did happen.

But that wasn't the miracle he was waiting for. He sighed.

That was about the time when small white flakes began drifting down from the grey sky. His eyes widened in amazement. Chuckles owed him five bucks.

The door slid open and then Raven walked in. _His_ Raven.

……………

Beast Boy was sitting in his dark, dank room, surrounded by a mountain of dirty clothes and miscellaneous bits of trash. He rocked in fetal position, his chin on his knees.

A single stream of thoughts raced through his mind: _Is she okay? What if I actually hurt – or killed – Red X? She's kill me… I don't doubt that. But I only did it because… because I love her. Yeah, that's it. I'm in love with Raven. _He laughed dryly. _If love is this… this morbid obsession, then I don't want it. Not anymore._

He looked up at the black ceiling and sighed. Then he leaned back and rested his head on god knows what. He sighed again.

_Love sucks._

……………

Raven was halfway through the door when she stopped. Red X was staring out the window, watching the snow fall. His eyes were, strangely enough, moist.

His head swung to the side, and their eyes met. His eyes were happy, and the smile on his face seconded that. Raven couldn't help it – a small smile spread over her face too.

Red X started to climb out of the bed, but Raven rushed over and pushed him back down. Then she hugged him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Red X wrapped his arms around her and whispered back, "It's not your fault, Raven. It never was. If anything, it was mine. I willingly took Boogers' hit."

Despite herself, Raven chuckled slightly. She meant to say something else, but instead she said quietly, "You look better without the mask."

Red X grinned at her. "Aww, is the mighty Raven swooning as she says I look good?"

Raven flushed and snarled, "I am _not_ swooning. Last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with pointing out the obvious." Then she stormed out, her pride in need of nursing,

Red X made a fist and pulled it down to his side. As much as he hated seeing her go, he settled into his pillow and grinned hugely. It wasn't every day a beautiful girl gave a handsome guy a compliment… especially if that beautiful girl was also distrustful of anyone and everyone and the handsome guy was an enemy of aforementioned girl.

He pondered the thought, but abandoned it. It was kind of confusing.

……………

Whew. Four pages on Word! Yay! Anyways, I hope this chapter pleased someone.  Don't hesitate to REVIEW!

Remember to Review:S

-Mosa/Midnight


End file.
